Forum:Q
Questions that have been answered by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh or another Phineas and Ferb staff member are listed here. A Few Questions. Hello Swampy. I heard from a few sources that some upcoming episodes are named "Phinio and Ferbigi", "Mission Improbable" and "The Folympics". I decided to post these on the wiki, but they were shot down as fake. Are They Real? --Green Cake 04:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : They are indeed fakes.--Swampym 16:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Real episodes I found this episode listing here at Zapit2it. These episodes are on it that I am not sure are real: Spot the Difference (Spot the Diff sequel) Just Passing Through; Candace's Big Day Undercover Carl; Hip Hip Parade Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers; Ain't No Kiddie Ride Phineas and Ferb-Busters; Not Phineas and Ferb It says that these (and many more Season 1 and 2 episodes) are part of season 3? Can you clear this up for us? ---Zacbio--Agent Z 20:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk : These are all legit. --Swampym 19:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I've seen all those eps besides the Spot the Diff sequal. I've actually seen every ep that has aired in the U.S. My favorite is Summer Belongs to You! I have the jingle at the beginning stuck in my head. HiBy25 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella Hi, Swampy In the season 3 annoucement, you say that Candace and Jeremy will finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. But what about Phineas and Isabella ? Will they be a couple like Candace and Jeremy ? I hope that you can answer this little question. Your truly fan Namcan2000 01:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Just call me Nam ! That would be telling. You'll have to watch. --Swampym 19:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Is this a real episode? "Phinabella and Ferbessa" Is that the name of a real episode? If so that's awesome because I'm a major PhineasXIsabella shipper [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope--Swampym 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To quote Adyson Sweetwater: Awwwww nuts! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Season Box Sets? We loyal fans of your show would love nothing more than to own its greatness on DVD. Is there any chance of you releasing season box sets. User:J. Severe or That Guy! 21:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : We so hope that happens! Fingers crossed. --Swampym 19:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Anonymous user: D&S, please do all you can to make this happen. Forget a Ferrari, I'd buy these!!! ::: whenever they come out that'll be great! Pants on the Ground? On BuddyTV, there is a Phineas and Ferb episode called 'Pants on the Ground'. However, when I created a page for it, someone came and deleted it. All of the other episodes there are real, so can you tell me if this one is? Here's the link. (link deleted) I'm guessing that Jake is one of Ferb's friends from England, and Phineas is doing something else when that happens. Summary: ::: Candace goes to the park to haves a good time. Suddenly her pants fall on the ground.; Jake, Ferb, and all the other citizens of Danville make fun of her with a song. Please respond! - 17:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : I couldn't tell you for sure...but I can't stress how unbeliebably fake that sounds.EriktheEagle 17:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm going to answer this one for Swampy. I deleted the page for two reasons. First, based on the description, it is a fake because it shows Ferb acting out of character by being unkind to Candace. He and Phineas do not behave that way. Second, it had been added before and was determined to be a fake also. I have added a comment to the BuddyTV page that it is a fake for those two reasons. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: The real "Pants on the Ground" was a goofy and now famous song performed by Larry "The General" Platt during this year's American Idol auditions. Combined with the reasons above, I can without a doubt affirm that it's a fake episode. Mobo85 19:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay.Thanks! 19:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It is, indeed a fake. Thanks again guys for being on top of this. Cheers! Swampym 02:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Jenny and Irving' surnames What are their surnames? If it's not Kalmate and Stommeling, have you decided yet what are their surnames? Marekos1996 09:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Jenny and Django look a lot like they are related, so maybe Jenny's last name is Brown, just a thought They do look related... Hmmmmm. :) --Swampym 16:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : After your message I guess that Jenny's surname is not created yet ;) Marekos1996 18:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, they do. You know, it would be cool if they revealed that Django and Jenny were brother and sister. Also, Swampy, there's this Fireside Girl that looks a lot like Stacy. Could they be related? Just wondering. HiBy25 20:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a shout-out from your BIGGEST fan EVER! Hey! Just wanted to say hi. Me and my friend just LOVE the show. --Swampym 23:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I have a couple of questions to ask you. *I want to improve the page "He's Doof" by adding the songwriters. Do you have the songwriters for He's Doof? *There is an . Is it confirmed yet? **If so, what is the name of it? Unless it's not been named yet. *Do you think there will be a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and another Disney Channel Original Animated Series (such as Fish Hooks)? Please answer as soon as you can. And tell Dan Povenmire I said Happy Late Birthday! And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It was me and Martin Olson. --Swampym 23:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi THere! The "He's Doof" song was writte4n by Swampy and Martin Olsen It is still UNconfirmed About the crossover, "Never say never"! I'll pass on your B-Day wishes to Pov. Swampy--Swampym 22:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Marsh, I'd just like to say thank you for taking the time to answer our questions. You guys are awesome. Oh, and I'd also like to say happy birthday to Mr. Povenmire! :) Aurablase10000 23:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You are very welcome! Hi Hey Swampy. Just wanted to congratulate you guys on the awesomeness that is "Across the Second Dimension"! :) CandaceFan 01:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Cheers! --Swampym 23:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Another question It's me, Clamshot again. I have another question. What got you and Dan the idea to create Phineas and Ferb? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought of a new question before you answered XD Is the official title for "Across the 2nd Dimension" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" or "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous 2D"? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) We prefer to have the (In Fabulous 2D) in parenthesis at the bottom! :) --Swampym 23:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) A couple of quick little questions Thanks for making such an awesome show, that in my late 20s can enjoy. I was wondering that since both Candace and Phineas have had birthday themed episodes if you guys are going to make one for Ferb. And also, I know it's been stated that the boys are the same age, but which one is older? Thanks again for stopping by and answering our questions, and to congratulate you guys on your success and that I look forward to your future projects. Digigirl02 23:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) We haven't decided. Thanks for the compliments! :)--Swampym 23:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I am excited about the spin-off and while I know you can't reveal too much about it, I was wondering if Doofenshmirtz and Monogram going to be in it in any way? I would hate to see their actors out of the job. :) Digigirl02 02:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So would we! The spin off is still in the early stages and there are many ways we are considering going. --Swampym 23:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I know that you don’t typically make any holiday themed episodes, but is there ever going to be a father’s day episode? Digigirl02 23:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No plans yet. It may be something we go ahead with. --Swampym 23:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's name Hey, I saw on a vid of comic con that Dan said if we have ideas for Ferb's full name to let them know, and I was wondering how I could do that? thanks and God bless. Also, I just want to say to Dan and Swampy the show is amzing, I just lvoe it so much, and I read that Dan was raised in mobile, Al, and that's where I live, and so it's so cool. Any way to DAn and Swampy keep up the good work and God bless you all. ApostolicPrincess 01:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! We were kidding about taking ideas. We like that Ferb's name is a bit of an enigma. Embrace the mystery! --Swampym 23:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Mother and Father/Other Questions You will have an episode that shows Phineas father and Ferb's mother? And that answer is only to respond in four and a half months: When will you reveal more things of this new movie? --DiedsenBoy 01:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Matheus Tito, oh yeah! I'm afraid we will never delve into Phineas and Ferb's other parents. It isn't important to the story we are telling. They are a blended family that has a lot of love and respect for each other. That's the story.--Swampym 23:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Flashback question Do you think there will be any major flashbacks that will be shown anytime soon such as Phineas and Ferb meeting their main friends for the first time or how Isabella got her crush on Phineas in the first place? Thank you for understanding and please take your time answering —09MurphyM 03:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps. There may be a few good stories there. We shall see. --Swampym 23:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Grandpa Reg's Monster "Story" In the events of The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein, Grandpa Reg mentions that Perry's disappearance reminds him of a great "monster story." Though he refers to it as a story (as Doofenshmirtz does the time periods do not line up correctly), and has a poor memory, are the events of the flashbacks still considered canon? Jon Colotn Barry here: I would look at the story told in "Monster" the same way you'd look at "Excalifern." These are what we call "Hypothetical Episodes" where we take our characters and put them in different worlds and situations for fun. I hope that answers your question.